The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus.
A control device of an image forming apparatus performs determination as to whether or not a toner cartridge is an official product or a non-official product. When the toner cartridge is determined to be a non-official product, the control device determines whether to allow or restrict printing operation based on a billing method. Specifically, in a situation in which the billing method is a charging method, the control device prohibits the printing operation such that no sheet of paper is printed. The charging method is a billing method according to the number of printed sheets.